


Фиксация

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), neun_geschichten



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, OOC, OZDZ - Freeform, Other, Out of Character, Size Kink, Xenophilia, ДПНР, Десятый проходит над радугой, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Забудь семь бед, надень берет, в десанте нету слова "НЕТ"!
Relationships: Яндрета/Юкич
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Фиксация

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: ксенофилия, сайз кинк

— О союзниках либо хорошо, либо никак.

— Это о покойниках, тащ командир, — отозвался Кежман.

Ростика консультант был маленького, вечно встревал с нужными и ненужными замечаниями и всех страшно раздражал. Пару раз парни из стрелкового расчета пытались его сбросить на горб связистам, но этот злобный коротышка возвращался обратно, как верная псина.

Юкич скрипнул зубами. Ему хотелось... много чего, но в частности, чтобы Кежман самоликвидировался в какой-нибудь яме, а вконец распустившийся состав прекратил сравнивать союзные члены, кто сколько из них перепробовал и на сколько смог принять.

— Так я и не имел в виду ничего плохого! Я ж просто констатирую, так сказать, факт. Хуи у них нихуя себе, но жопа десантника сдюжит и не такое, я хоть с любым хоть вот прям щас! Да он там свою кочерыжку в пыль сотрёт о мою жопу!

— Да для этого надо растягиваться хер знает сколько, где ты видел, чтоб с нахрапа полметра в жопу кто-то брал?!

— А у этого, у этого-то видали? С бедро обхват! С бицуху Лосяры!

— О-о-о-о, Лосяра-то берет на полную. Таким стальным сфинктером станины гнуть.

— У него сейчас никого на примете нет, как думаешь?

— Думаешь, уже всех перетрахал? Остались же ещё те, как их.

— Коки на станции?

— Кок! КОК! Аха-ха-ха-ха! Понял, да?!

Юкич схватился за переносицу и гаркнул:

— Ну-ка разговорчики!

— Так тощ тащ ктан! — раздался дружный рев, и эта бесконечная баллада о членах наконец-то прекратилась.

Бойцы понуро притихли и начали проверять карманы, оружие, жевательные конфеты и катышки на штанах. Не выдержал, в конце концов, Кежман.

— Тащ командир, а вы как думаете?

— О чем? — замогильным голосом произнес Юкич.

— Дак о яутских членах, тащ командир. Как думаете, можно сразу такой аппарат оседлать?

У Юкича перед глазами немедленно встал один конкретный аппарат, скрытый красными доспехами. Судя по преломлению света, аппарат был внушительный, на такое с разбега садиться не стоило.

— Это вопрос личного интереса каждой отдельно взятой жопы бойца. Если боец решил брать высоту, его не остановит ни отсутствие парашюта, ни отсутствие батута.

— А если травма прямой кишки? Там же такие габариты, что в одну дырку войдёт, а из другой выйдет.

Юкич представил, как ему достает до горла, и внутри все сладостно сжалось. Особенно задница, тренированная долгими, холодными ночами в темноте капитанской комнаты.

— Прыжок на хуй — дело добровольное, хочешь — прыгай, не хочешь — заставим.

Расчет зычно загоготал.

***

Какое-то время Юкич себя увещевал, что это пройдет. Каждый из них рано или поздно либо становился жертвой этих нелепых подкатов, либо тихонько пускал слюни, подвывая в парашют и боясь сделать первый шаг. Юкич был в ситуациях и похуже. Одно радовало — из уравнения можно было исключить субординацию, Яндрета командовал каким-то особым бледножопым взводом и с его парнями никак не пересекался.

Не радовало, впрочем, все остальное — яуты расквартировались в соседнем строении, и каждый драный день скакали под окнами, рыча и перхая на все лады. Кроме того, никто не отменял регулярных планерок и составления стратегических планов совместных марш бросков. И Юкич просто не мог выбросить из головы этого здоровенного союзника и мысли о том, что прячется под кровавой броней.

— То, что ты начертал, имеет ценность помета. У тебя травма головной миндалины? — Яндрета отодвинул в сторону планшет, где Юкич последние двадцать минут упражнялся в планировании тренировок на болотистой местности.

— Нет.

— Размышляешь о хитроумном испытании?

— Нет.

— Тогда в каких мыслительных капканах ты увяз, Птар?

Юкич хотел было поморщиться, но просто не смог. Это дикое, глупое Птар вместо Петар резало слух, как саперная лопатка, и в то же время бередило внутри самые тайные, сладкие струнки. В конце концов, по имени к нему редко кто обращался, он сам себя порой звал "тащ камдир". Но это Птар... С легким хрипением в конце... Оно оседало где-то в копчике и дальше разливалось по тем местам, которые в планировании тренировок не участвовали даже близко.

— Если не нравится, сам придумывай.

— Я уже огласил свои предпочтения. Смертоносные ловушки, беспощадные условия, испытания доблести, возможная кончина...

— Никаких кончин! — взревел Юкич.

— Я на миг решил, что ты не заметишь этой малейшей шутки моего юмора, — фыркнул Яндрета и придвинул планшет обратно.

Сам он тоже придвинулся, и больше игнорировать его огромную фигуру, бугристые мышцы смертоносных лапищ и бедра... Святая консервированная перловка... Эти бедра... Юкич вдруг представил, как его сравнительно хилое, тощее человеческое тельце объезжает эту махину, как затем яут берет его сзади, ударяясь о взмокшие ягодицы с громким шлепком.

Нет, это, конечно, невозможно... Это бы значило, что весь его яутский, здоровенный хер размером с трубу канализационных отводов будет целиком въезжать ему в задницу...Prokleta govna... Как же он этого хотел.

Отвесив себе мысленный пинок, Юкич прочистил горло и принял нарочито профессиональный вид.

Яндрета посмотрел на него, как на добычу.

***

Всех рано или поздно отпускало. Лось кого только не перетрахал за время службы. Конечно, Урахил или как там его, занимал особое место в его жопе, но тем не менее. Потерпи, говорил себе Юкич, это пройдет.

Он и его парни продолжали сопровождать союзников на их смертоубийственных миссиях через ущелья или трясины, выполняли недельные броски в каменные джунгли гигантских каньонов Даребо, работали в смешанных связках. Последнее давалось Юкичу особенно тяжко. Он и ещё трое усатых лейтенантов из пехоты и снайперов постоянно таскались в сопровождении бледножопых, куда бы ни лежал их скорбный воинский путь. И Юкич постоянно ощущал не то взгляд, не то присутствие, не то какие-то чудовищные волны в свою сторону, которые мешали ему не только думать, но и спокойно спать по ночам.

Понимание, что, возможно, яут сам не прочь хорошенько прочистить дуло... Юкич всячески пытался избегать его. Становилось только хуже.

В один из дней яут подкараулил его после обеда. Спасибо, конечно, что не зажал в сортире, впрочем, вряд ли ли бы такое появление усилило эффект.

— Ты не желаешь сотрудничества и разделения мучений. Это я принял. Но ты не можешь избегать приказов, нам нужно работать сообща, — могучее плечо еле уловимо дернулось, и Юкич невольно вспомнил отрывки из солдатских бесед про побочные эффекты дрейфа в открытом космосе.

На душе стало гадко.

— Отставить сомнительные умозаключения, — вяло огрызнулся он.

— Почему ты уходишь от моего присутствия?

— У меня на жопе висит этот проклятый Кежман. Тут ему открути, там ему посвети, это ему обоснуй. Я никого не избегаю, я просто занят.

— Если желаешь, я его изничтожу.

Юкич так этого желал, что чуть не брякнул непоправимого. Причем он был уверен, что его бледножопый друг совершенно точно исполнит обещанное, и через года хладные останки консультанта-коротышки на дне пересохшего болотца обнаружит какой-нибудь любопытный рядовой.

— Нет, не нужно никого изничтожать. Если Кежман нам подпортит заключение, никаких надбавок после смены можно не ждать.

Яндрета подошёл к нему вплотную и положил свою здоровую лапищу на шею чуть выше форменного воротника. Дрожью пробрало до самых пяток.

— Тогда я буду способствовать твоему успеху, умански.

Юкичу захотелось сделать шаг вперед, обнять его, ткнуться лбом в доспех или хотя бы подержаться за мощное предплечье. И он почти сделал это.

— Тащ командир, а вот эти дрезины, они потом куда-то идут?...

***

Кончалось с мыслями о здоровенной яутской елде, таранящей его зад, до мигрирующих черных дыр перед глазами. Ночами Юкич благодарил вселенную за отдельную комнату в казармах, за смазку в аптечке и за природный талант дрочить, создавая весьма убедительное впечатление мифической летаргии.

***

Юкич вдруг понял, что, если бы не глыба, которая трахнула Яндрету по башке, пока они спускали на тросике свои немногочисленные пожитки, он бы так и мял яйца до скончания учений. Выгнувшееся в судороге тело, запрокинутая дредастая черепушка и частые, такие жуткие спазмы наконец заставили его вынуть голову из задницы.

— Jebem ti krvavo, Кежман, уйди оттуда! В укрытие всем, живо!

Сверху грохотало, Яндрета бился в припадке, оставшиеся союзники скакали на дне ущелья и потрясали руками. Один из них схватился за трос и начал взбираться обратно наверх, колыхаясь вместе с рюкзаками, как портки на бельевой веревке.

— Тащ капитан, ещё один! — заорал кто-то из бойцов.

— Я вижу!

Если мы выберемся, пообещал он себе, закрыв собственным телом здоровую яутскую башку, если выберемся...

***

Стонал он так, будто его пытали.

— Птар. Я тебя не умерщвляю? — участливо поинтересовался Яндрета и ласково огладил бугор от собственного члена на животе Юкича.

Юкич поднял голову с подушки и посмотрел себе между дрожащих, взмокших бедер. По ощущениям яутский хер уже был где-то на пути к его пищеводу, игриво бороздя вдоль хребта. Глаза у бледножопого тем временем были бешеные, вызывая не то жертвенный паралич, не то абсолютно серьезное желание начать молить о пощаде, но Юкич держался, вспоминал дыхательные техники и старался не зажиматься.

— Нет, — выдавил он.

— Ты выглядишь, будто преодолеваешь порог кончины. Я вижу очертания своего члена внутри тебя. Хочешь, я достану его?

Юкич поразмыслил, закусил обмусоленные губы и покивал. Ему казалось, будто в спину каждую секунду вонзаются тысячи игл, а его самого насадили на ствол зенитки, и она вот-вот продырявит его насквозь.

— Только медленно.

Яндрета опустил взгляд и потянул хер наружу. Юкичу на миг показалось, что вместе с ним через жопу лезут его перекрученные кишки. Впрочем, когда член с хлюпаньем выскользнул из растянутого ануса, напоследок задев припухшую простату, и воздух успел обдать холодком нежные, натруженные мышцы, он понял, что все в порядке. Он судорожно выдохнул и откинулся обратно на подушку. Яндрета вывалил язык, крепко стиснув его вмиг ослабевшие бердра. Откуда только у него такая выдержка?

— Трахни меня, — опасным тоном велел Юкич, глядя в темный потолок. — Выеби так, чтобы стоять не мог. Хочу твой хер настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно. И не надевай этот свой предохранитель.

Яндрета склонил башку набок, часть дредлоков сползла на грудь.

— Завтра будешь жалеть остатки своей жопы, Птар.

— Тогда пусть оно того стоит, — оскалился Юкич и прижал колени к груди.


End file.
